


Dead Tired

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: It's been a long day... days really. And Ratchet is dead on his feet.





	

First the washracks, then his berth. Just that one last thing and he could rest finally. Yesterday's battle had been long and brutal. The battle to save lives in the aftermath had been even worse. Everyone was stable now, everyone was safe. He just needed to make it to the washracks and he would be able to recharge. 

Each step felt like an eternity. His pedes dragged, too heavy for him to lift them properly. He was almost to the washracks when suddenly there was a red wall in front of him. A wall he walked right into. A wall that he could hear the soft hum of a spark behind. He frowned, and looked up. 

Sideswipe smiled at him. “Don't worry, Ratch. We've got you.”

Ratchet sighed and leaned into Sideswipe, shuttered his optics for just a moment. 

Just a moment. 

When he onlined his optics again he was in a berth and the ‘wall’ in front of him was yellow. Two perfectly in tune engines purred on either side of him. 

He'd been scrubbed clean. The fine plating on his hands had even been carefully detailed he noticed when he flexed his digits. How had he not been roused when that happened? 

Sunstreaker’s hand came up and stroked over his chevron. “Shut back down, Ratchet. You don't need to be up yet.”

He would have argued. Should have argued. He didn't need a couple of young punks sparklingsitting him. But he was exhausted, and their engines were purring healthy, safe, and warm all around him. 

He was pulled back under before he could open his mouth to protest. He hadn't really wanted to complain anyway.


End file.
